villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shouko "Akira" Aihara
Shouko Aihara is a former villain from the anime series Gakuen Saimin Reido and one of the bullies hypnotized by Satou Futoshi. History Akira Aihara was a notorious but handsome bully known to steal Satou's money and womanize Nagisa Mizushiro and Yuna Sakurazawa. Later on after Satou hypnotized all the women to be his lovers, Akira showed up and beaten up Satou. Inspired by Akira's born beauty and womanlike look, Satou hypnotized Akira into taking estrogen pills and breasts surgery until Akira's body reached the female shape. He also called his neighbor Sayuri, another hypnotized victim, to help Akira to make up and change clothes. When Akira waked up, Akira got shocked and saw some of the body changes. After that, Satou brainwashed and altered Akira's gender identity into a girl and hypnotized Akira to fall in love with him. When Akira went to school with a totally different look, no one recognized her and called her the mysterious hot girl, and she changed her name into Shouko Aihara when someone asked. Satou designed a series of sex tortures toward her as revenge, even including gang rape; however, she couldn't resist her girlish heart and eventually had actual feelings for Satou. Later on she chose to give up her last male symbol and transition into a full woman. Seeing that, Satou was moved and married this girl. Villainy *Bullying, beating up, and blckmailing students *Seducing and cheating on beautiful girls *Stealing Money from victims Personality As Akira he enjoys bullying Satou and he always steals his money and womanizes Nagisa and Yuna and beats up Satou when he is close to Yuna. Often, he likes making fun of Satou for being fat and unattractive. At the last moment with male-awareness before hypnosis, Akira's mind is full of hatred and desperation, however, all of these disappear when Akira meets his new self. As Shouko she has complex mind because Akira's memory is remained and she is aware of being hypnotized. By the influence of hypnotic hint, her behavior, character and emotion become completely feminine, and she behaves like a civilized and gentle lady, and some students even think that she is cuter than Yuna, the top beauty of school. As a victim, she sometimes becomes Satou's accomplice and assists him to hypnotize more girls. The only reason for her those unreasonable actions is love, and the fact that she enjoys being Shouko. In Game The transformation from Akira to Shouko experiences following steps: *Man Akira→ *Binded Akira→ *Breasts-implanted Akira→ *Crossdressed Akira→ *Mentally-Feminized Akira→ *Hermaphrodite Shouko→ *Woman Shouko Details: #Akira is forbidden to speak and move. When Satou threats Akira to commit murder, Akira is frightened and begins to weep instead of swaggering, and then Satou insults Akira by telling him that he should have been a girl according to his beauty. #Satou hypnotizes Akira into the state of unconsciousness, and he commands Akira to take estrogen and breast implant surgery in order to soften his body. Shortly after the surgery, Satou's neighbor Sayuri sets out to do Akira's makeup and wig, and Satou provides girl's uniform for his trapped enemy. #When Akira wakes up, he tries to recall what happens until he sees his big breasts...... With shock and rage, Akira demands the answer from Satou, and his mind suffers another blow when he sees the "girl" in the mirror. After a while, Akira realizes what Satou intends to do with him, and asks Satou to release him; however, Satou just offers one option - to live as a girl for the rest of the life. #Without a doubt, Akira rejects Satou and threatens to kill him (like an ant shouts at a god). Satou simply hypnotizes Akira to unconsciously behave and think like a girl and alters his sex orientation toward men, and all of Akira's love is put into Satou. #Awakened, Akira's state follows his last shout, and he starts to find that he is freed, but his attention is distracted by a strange feeling from his body - gradually, his voice rises and he begins to use the female honorific "Watashi" (私) instead of male's "Ore" (俺). He struggles to blame himself for using female language, but he can't tell what's wrong about that. Such ambivalence plus Akira's high-pitched voice is just like a cute girl's behavior. Eventually Akira surrenders and uses woman's language and voice without any concern, and later he feels guilty about what he has done before and frequently blushes while seeing his new figure or contacting Satou's sight. When Akira is about to leave, Satou hands him a bag of estrogen pills, and Akira only has a momentary resistance since Satou tells him the necessity of estrogen for a beautiful woman. Suprisingly, before Akira goes out, he intends to express his love confession, but Satou refuses at this moment for the reason that he is not a gay, which deeply disappoints Akira. #A few days later, when Satou is ready to go to school, Akira appears outside Satou's apartment with an unskilled makeup, which is the result of his practice. Satou also notices Akira's more evident feminine figure, later on he finds out that Akira has been estrogen-addicted therefore Satou gives him more pills. Besides, through research about what boys like on girls, Akira masters his gestures and language to be more feminine that none maleness can be found anymore. Satou offers a chance for Akira to go back being a man, but Akira refuses to return to the nasty and evil self. This time, Akira successfully expresses his feeling toward Satou and gives Satou a hard kiss and makes a firm decision to end relationships with Yuna and Nagisa. Concerning Akira's identity, he decides to dress as a girl on the way to school/home and change back to clothes of normal Akira during the day. Later on Akira shows up in the school and stirs the crowd - many students are fascinated by Akira's beauty and charm. When two of Akira's old fellows come to ask the "lady"'s name, Akira chooses "Shouko" (晶子), the female version of "Akira" (晶) (from here, "Shouko" displaces "Akira"'). #During an oral sex the other day, Satou finds out Akira's wonder of secreting milk, resulting from the overdosed female hormone. On the next day, in the skating leotards of Himeno (another victim in the skating club), Shouko has the virgin anal sex in her more-than-fifteen-year-boyhood. After an unhappy sex interrupted by an ignorant passerby (see in "trivia"), Satou comes up an idea introducing Shouko to his ACG club members. Shouko for the first time reveals her true identity, the bully Akira, to the three other guys. Members' initial shock of knowing the truth is soon replaced by lust as Shouko apologizes for her former villainies and promises to masterbate for them. After the five-men-carnival, Shouko asks Satou's permission to complete gender reassignment surgery in order to unify her soul and body. Satou agrees. In Animation *Episode 1: Akira teases Satou on the way to school, but he soon covers up this villainy as Yuna, Akira'a current girlfriend, appears (Akira always endeavors to impress girls). *Episode 2: Akira shows as a voice (actually acted by Satou) in Nagisa's illusion. Shouko has a brief appearance in the end. *Episode 3: Mysterious Shouko is bullied by Nagisa. Satou later on shows up and torments them together. Gallery Images Akira and Nagisa.jpg|"Akira" and Nagisa Akira Bullying.jpeg|"Akira" bullying Satou Shouko's Tears.jpg|Shouko suffering a taste of Satou's revenge Shouko's Locker Meeting.jpg|Shouko with Nagisa in the locker room Shouko Threaten By Nagisa.jpg|Shouko being threaten by Nagisa Shouko Tormented.jpg|Shouko being tormented by Nagisa Shouko tormented by Satou.jpg|Shouko feeling Satou's Torment Shouko Profile Japanese.png|Japanese Profile Shouko Tortured By Nagisa.jpg|Shouko being tortured by Nagisa Shouko and Nagisa After Torture.jpg|Shouko and Nagisa after being tortured by Satou 0Shouko Aihara Falling In Love.png|Shouko's feelings of love towards Satou Shouko Aihara Romance Scene.png|Shouko's Romance Ending Shouko Lovely End.png|Shouko's Lovely Expression Trivia *The Name Shouko means "auspicious child" while her original name Akira means "bright", "intelligent", or "clear".. **While her name is pronounced Shouko the name spelling of her kanji is also spelled as Akiko which means Iris, light and bright with both Akira and Akiko both having bright in their meaning. *The uniform skirt of Shouko is one of Satou's collections which he stealed from a schoolgirl. *Shouko learns how to make up by herself after the first crossdressing. *Shouko also asks doctor to give her a hymen after sex reassignment surgery so that she can be Satou's virgin. *In the anime version (episode 3), perhaps because the studio thinks Akira's experience is too "hard" for audiences, so the connection between Shouko and Akira is intentionally ignored as if Shouko is just an innocent girl with birth defect, and the process of how Akira is feminized is not portrayed either. Proofs: in one scene, Nagisa calls Shouko "Aihara-Chan", and "Chan" in Japanese is a nickname for girls; later, Nagisa gets shocked when she finds out something abnormal inside Shouko's skirt, this shows that Nagisa just sees Shouko as a girl and doesn't connect Shouko to the man she adores even since the secret is exposed; as for Satou, he calls Shouko the "girl who transfers to here lately" and doesn't show any unhappy memory or excitement of revenge with this girl. Therefore, in the anime adoption, Shouko and Akira are different people who happen to have the same surname and similar look. Of course, this change disappoints many game fans. *People like Shouko before sex change surgery are called Futanari in Japanese ACG culture, which means intersex with both sex organs functional. However, because Shouko eats estrogen, her male stuff will shrink and become unable to function in reality. *Once, when Shouko and Satou are making sex (before the final surgery) in the school hall, a girl beaks in and recognizes Shouko by witnessing Shouko's secret and mocks her for being a gay and crossdresser. Soon the girl feels something is wrong as Satou looks horrible, when she wants to run away, Shouko suddenly catches her from behind and asks Satou to hypnotize this visitor. To Shouko's surprise, Satou hypnotizes both girls and arouses Shouko's lust as a male. Later on Satou watches Shouko raping the new prey. *After Shouko completely changes sex, whispers about Akira becoming Shouko is spreading all around the school, and this drives a lot of Akira's ex-girlfriends and adorers crazy. *Shouko sacredly values her first sex of girlhood and refuses Satou untill she puts the beautiful dress on. *After the success of this character, the game studio creates another similar character in its game "Hime Kishi Olivia ~ He, Hentai, Kono Hentai Otoko! Sukoshi wa Haji wo Shirinasai! ~". By comparison, the new character isn't a villain before, and the means of feminization is changed into magic, but he has the same ending for just being the protagonist's love rival. Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Perverts Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spouses